Mixed Essence
by Sleeze
Summary: After the defeat of Juha Bach, everyone wanted to show their appreciation to Ichigo, Uryu and Orihime for saving them. Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro had already set up plans to have a party which consists or Rum and Wine which would be held at Orihime's apartment. Even though Tatsuki suggested the idea to Orihime she still had her ways to let Orihime say yes.
After the defeat of Juha Bach, everyone wanted to show their appreciation to Ichigo, Uryu and Orihime for saving them. Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro had already set up plans to have a party which consists or Rum and Wine which would be held at Orihime's apartment. Even though Tatsuki suggested the idea to Orihime she still had her ways to let Orihime say yes. The only ones who actually drink are Keigo and Mizuiro by themselves. It was finally night time and as well as the party to begin. Ichigo, Uryu and Orihime walked into Orihime's apartment only to be met with a party.

"What the hell is this?" Ichigo asked.

"Must be some sort of get together." Uryu said as he went to the DJ. He did know about the plans but concealed himself to not let others know. He then began to play music.

"Orihime are you okay with this?" Ichigo looked down at her.

"I'm still unsure." She replied with hesitation.

The two looked around in the small apartment and saw a few other friends from Junior High. It was so heartwarming to her, seeing memories go through her. She walked to the set of girls and saw Rukia, Tatsuki, Chizuru, Michiru, Ryo and Mahana. All of them greeted her and they all giggled about their conversations.

"Orihime why don't you have some alcohol?" Rukia suggested and the other girls agreed to Rukia's statement.

"You guys have been drunk and I don't want to drink." She laughed nervously.

"Fine just what drink do you want me to get you?" Rukia asked slyly.

"Thanks some orange juice would be nice." She said as Rukia walked towards the bar.

Not paying attention, the girls were whispering talks about Orihime and laughed but that didn't stop Orihime from wondering.

"Here's your orange juice." Rukia said as she gave Orihime the glass.

"Thanks." Orihime said as she started to drink the whole thing.

"Wow, my Hime is more impressive than ever." Chizuru commented. "I know that you can drink me like that my Hime."

"No fucking lesbianism in this house!" Tatsuki said as she dragged Chizuru into a corner to beat her.

"That's strange, the orange juice taste funny." Orihime said as her head begun to spin. She looked at Rukia only to see her evil grin, "Rukia did you do something to it?".

"Of course I did. Did you not see when I mixed the juice?" Rukia said.

"You what!" Orihime said as she felt herself walking towards the other side of the living room.

'I wonder how Renji's doing.' Rukia said in her thoughts.

"Im soo feeling...to... take-" Orihime said as she fell on something soft on the floor. "Tatsuki..Is that you?..." She said as she touched the hair of the person she fell on.

"Orihime?! Why the hell are you drinking?!" Ichigo said as he got up and pulled her up.

Orihime was drunk. She was still confused over what just happened at the party. But she couldn't think straight enough to care. Somewhere, on a subconscious level, she was also mad at herself. She was mad at herself for acting like a stupid, typical, high school girl. For drinking. For getting trashed.

This so wasn't like her. Hell. She'd never even been drunk before. But then again, she wasn't acting like herself much lately.

Damn. Ichigo had to carry her up to her room. She could hardly walk. The thought occurred to her that she should probably be embarrassed, too.

In her current mental state, however, it was difficult to be overly concerned about anything. She knew that she shouldn't, but she couldn't help but feel completely at ease. She was comfortable and strangely confident.

"Orihime?" Ichigo interrupted her thought process. "Let's get you to bed. You need to sleep."

"Do I?" She couldn't help the antagonistic edge to her voice. She was secretly thankful that he hadn't deposited her at her house. Oh Lord. Ichigo seeing her drunk? That was way more than she needed.

But now that she was here, alone, in her bedroom, she might as well have a little fun.

She stood, hands of her hips, facing him.

She then took a deep breath and steadied herself before moving her hands slowly up from her waist and over her bodice. Orihime paused, fingering the lacy fabric that stretched across her chest. She stared at Ichigo intensely, holding his gaze as she trailed her fingers across her neck, circling her collarbone with her thumb.

Slowly, she slid her fingers lower until she grazed the top of her breasts, held tight against the boning of her corset.

She turned her eyes down, focusing her gaze on her own body.

Ichigo watched as her fingers traced the curves spilling over the top of her corset. That corset…His entire body begged to go over to her, to rip that bodice open down the center, and pull it off of her body.

She raised her eyes to stare into his. Ichigo's face remained calm, composed, but his eyes shone darkly with desire. And then she began undoing the tiny hooks that held the bodice tightly in place around her figure.

She undid each clasp leisurely, gradually exposing more and more of her pale skin. He hardened expectantly, as he imagined running his hands over that skin. Slowly, she let the bodice fall away from her. One more hook, and he could see the rosy pink of her nipples, one more, and the curve of her breasts was exposed.

A few more clasps and the white skin of her stomach was revealed…her navel…and then her hipbones jutting out over the band of her skirt. The texture of the lacy corset's fabric and the indentation of the stiff boning left an intricate pattern crisscrossing her silky skin. Ichigo's eyes traced the lines.

Her thumb flicked loose the last hook, allowing the entire corset to fall away. Orihime discarded it irreverently on the floor. She paused for a brief moment, hands covering her breasts, silently daring him to come touch her, take her.

Ichigo sucked in a deep breath, but remained still, watching her intensely. "Orihime," he said through gritted teeth. "What are you trying to do to me?"

She looked up at him through her dark lashes and ran her tongue over her lips.

Ichigo groaned softly and closed his eyes.

Orihime watched his reaction; she loved seeing cracks in his usually so complete and perfect control.

Ichigo's eyes flashed open; they were now black with want. She heard him inhale sharply and saw his entire body tense. His eyes fell from her face and were now trained on the newly exposed skin.

He licked his lips, never taking his eyes off her body.

Orihime trailed a fingertip from shoulder to shoulder, just skimming the peaks of her breasts. Ichigo wanted to follow that finger with his tongue.

Orihime cupped her breasts gently, sliding her thumb over a pink nipple, before moving her hand down her stomach to her hip. Keeping her eyes locked on Ichigo's, she slid the zipper of her skirt down and shimmied out of the lacy layer of fabric.

Watching Orihime's skirt fall to the floor was finally too much for Ichigo. A groan escaped his throat, and he was across the room and in front of her instantly. He was so close to her that she felt his icy breath on her face.

She leaned in, pressing her hot mouth to his neck.

"Hime..." he breathed softly.

His intoxicating scent washed over her, and she closed her eyes.

Ichigo struggled to keep control. The warmth of Orihime's skin, the texture of her lovely mouth, and the soft sounds emanating from her chest were enough to drive him crazy, break his resolve.

He wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her to his body, waiting for her reaction when she felt his erection pressing into her bare stomach.

He slid his cool fingers across her bare shoulders, down her back, and around her slender hips, holding her against him.

He pressed his lips to her throat, softly at first, and then with increasingly more pressure. Her body hummed under the icy touch of his mouth, and he began moving his lips down her neck to suck on her delicate collarbone. She moaned and rubbed herself against him, as he continued sucking and nibbling and kissing her warm skin.

God. What was she doing to him? She was throwing herself physically at him. This would be far too much temptation for the average human male to deal with… Could he really refuse her body when she was offering it to him so freely?

Still holding her hips securely, Ichigo dropped to his knees in front of her and looked up at her body indulgently. Her skin was breathtakingly pale, bathed in the moonlight, and she was beautiful.

Slowly, he slid his hands down from her hips, tracing the contours of her legs through the thin material of her tights. Her skin tingled under his light touch, and she felt a sudden rush of warmth and cold and want pulsing through every inch of her body.

Her heart rate accelerated and her breaths became ragged. When he reached her ankles, he began running his fingers back up the inside of her legs. He kept his eyes locked on her the entire time, looking up the length of her body.

Orihime bit her lip, trying unsuccessfully to stifle the sounds escaping from her mouth, and she had to put her hands on his shoulders, balancing herself.

Orihime's legs became weak and her breathing more shallow. His hands moved higher up her thighs, sliding dangerously close to the juncture between her thighs.

She shifted her weight, separating her legs slightly, silently begging him to touch her there.

Instead, he placed cool hands on the small of her back and rocked her hips forward. Gripping her tightly so she would not fall, he pulled, forcing her to take one step toward him. Her body was touching him now, and he held her firmly, keeping her steady and pressing his fingers into her soft skin.

He leaned forward then, pressing his mouth to her belly, then swirling his tongue around a hipbone; he moved lower, lower, peppering kisses along the satiny fabric of her tights, cool lips kissing a trail down between her legs. Slowly, he exhaled, his icy breath offsetting the warmth that radiated from her body.

Her entire body trembled, and he heard her moan his name softly.

"Say it again," he whispered.

The vibrations of his words against her body made her shiver, and she complied: "Ichigo…"

Knowing what he could do to her… feeling how hot, how aroused he made her… hearing her say his name like that was enough to push him over the edge.

"Do you want me Hime?"

"Yes." She moaned.

"Do you want me?"

"Yes. I want you Ichigo. I want you to fuck me."

He slid his gaze up her body, as his fingers slipped under the waistband of her tights. Slowly, he peeled them off, revealing the smooth skin of her legs.

Still steadying herself on his shoulders, she lifted one leg and then the other, allowing him to slip the leggings off completely.

Now she stood in front of him naked, save her black (now rather wet) panties.

He brought his hands back up to her waist, fingers skating the curve of her bottom, and Orihime sighed, teetering slightly.

He felt his cock twitch (pressed hard and full against his zip), and he leaned in again, pressing his mouth over her wet panties. Orihime shuddered, jerking her hips forward and pushing her body against his mouth harder.

Ichigo brushed his tongue over her, licking through the thin material. She moaned, forcing him to increase the pressure of his tongue.

Even through the satin material, he could feel the hot crease between her legs. He pushed his tongue deeper, feeling her wriggle against his mouth.

She was so wet. He could taste her through.

"God Hime…" He wanted her… needed her.

He flicked his tongue lightly over sensitive skin over and over again. With every stroke, every motion of his tongue, she cried out, rocking her hips against him.

Orihime's eyes snapped shut. Her body trembled and she felt a warm rush of pleasure welling up inside of her, building, building, about to spill over the brink. She held her breath and rocked her hips into him again.

Ichigo realized what was happening and stopped, pulling away from her. He wanted her so badly. Feeling her come now would be too much… He could not trust himself not to give in…

"Ichigo. Please…"

Hearing her beg, though, was too much to resist. He bent his head toward her and blew cold air over her warm, wetness. He kissed her deeply and then moved his mouth up and down, sucking her through the soaked material. She writhed against him, increasing the delicious friction and pressure.

Orihime exhaled sharply and swallowed. She could feel the pleasure thrumming through her body.

"Ichigo, oh…oh… You're gonna make me…"

She was hot and cold all over. Her legs were weak; she would have collapsed if he hadn't been holding her firmly in place. He felt her throbbing beneath his mouth and increased the pressure, sucking and licking and running his tongue over her again and again.

"Hime, cum for me."

The feeling was so intense; she arched her back and thrust her hips against him. She could feel the tingling pleasure building, spreading, and then spiraling throughout her body. She closed her eyes, heart thudding, head swimming.

After a few moments he stood up again, sliding his body up hers. She stood shaking, gasping to catch her breath. He could see her pulse pounding in her throat and feel the warmth emanating from her body.

"Hime, I can't wait to be inside you… to feel you around my cock…"

"Do it." She breathed. "You know you want to." And she reached out and pressed her palm against the tight bulge in his pants.

And he did want to. Desperately. And it was more than lust and love and want. It was need. The need to be with her so completely. To be part of her. To make her his. And the need to thrust into her again and again until he pushed away all the pain and misery and just had her.

Her stomach tightened when he pulled her body against his again. He was clearly very aroused. Were they really going to do this?

Orihime closed her eyes. She didn't care how angry she was. She didn't care how much he'd hurt her. She didn't care what he'd think of her in the morning – or even if he'd still want her then. All she knew was that she desperately wanted to be his girl. Why should people have a part of him that she didn't?

"Hime, look at me." His eyes glimmered darkly and his voice was thick with want and something else entirely. "Listen to what I want to do to you."

She opened her eyes and locked them on his.

"Orihime. I want to rip those little, panties off you and bend you over my couch. I want to spread you legs apart and push my cock inside your warm little body. I want to feel myself inside you. I want to fuck you until you cry my name. I want to fuck you until you come, until you make me come. Hime, you have no idea what you do to me…"

Hearing him talk to her like that – hearing what he wanted to do to her – excited her. And any residual reservations she may have had melted away. Ichigo stood, staring at her, his golden eyes dark with want.

But instead, he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed, lying down next to her, stretching out on his side. Ichigo pulled her snugly into his chest, molding her shape to his. He pressed the entire length of his body to hers – his chest to her back, his hips to her bottom, his legs to hers.

He wrapped his arm around her, cradling her to his body, and he nuzzled his face into her soft hair, losing himself in her fragrance.

He placed tender kisses on the top of her head, on her cheek, temple, and neck. And then he massaged her scalp gently, running his fingers through her long curls. He rubbed her shoulders and back and trailed his fingers up and down her spine, all the while humming softly and whispering, "I love you."

Orihime was asleep within minutes.

To say Orihime felt horrid in the morning would be an understatement. She felt nauseous and dizzy and shaky all over. And her head… God. Her head. It throbbed excruciatingly, and the light streaming through her windows hurt her eyes and made the pounding in her temples intensify painfully.

"Here." Ichigo's velvety voice cut through the silence. "Take these. They'll make you feel better." He handed her two aspirin and glass of cold water.

She swallowed the pills and gulped down the water greedily. Her throat was parched and, damn, was she thirsty.

"Ugh. I don't think I'll ever feel better."

Ichigo chuckled softy and rubbed her back. "That's the trade off for all the fun you had last night."

"Hrmph."

Orihime was embarrassed of her behavior last night. In spite of her humiliation, however, and even in spite of her headache, she felt content here in his arms. But above all, she was grateful. Grateful that he had not let he do anything she might now regret.

He had wanted to, certainly. And that pleased her. She liked knowing that he wanted her as much as the other girls he'd been with. Be he hadn't done it…

"Thank you Ichigo." Her cheeks burned, and she buried her face in his chest.

"Orihime. I am not like that. I will never take advantage of you, and I will never hurt you again. I did want to though, you know? It was all I could do not to take you. I want you. But not like that."

"I know…" her voice trailed off.

He knew she was embarrassed…confused maybe? But part of her, he knew now, still wanted him, still needed him perhaps. And that encouraged him.

"Hime, I know I upset you – hurt you. It was never my intention to do so, and I fucking hate myself for it. But I love you…more than you could ever imagine. And I will prove it to you, if you will let me.

She was silent, but he could hear her heart racing. She was thinking about what he said…about last night…about wanting to be with him.

"Please Hime. Give me a chance to explain. I will tell you everything. And you will never have to doubt my honesty again. Please?" He asked pleadingly and his voice was pained.

After a moment's pause, she answered, "Yes Ichigo. I want to hear."

Those words made him so incredibly happy. He wanted to pull her to him so tightly and never let go. But instead, he only wrapped his arms securely around her warm body. "Tonight. I'm taking you out tonight, and I will explain everything."

"You mean…like a date?" She sounded unsure.

"Only if you want it to be."

"Okay. But no promises."

She wasn't certain, but her voice had lost all trace of that antagonistic edge, and that was enough to make him hope.

They lay there for a while with Orihime wrapped in his arms, completely content for the time being. The aspirin dulled her headache slightly, and she'd nearly dozed off again when he nudged her softly.

"Come, love. You need to eat, and I'm dying let you test my cooking skills. I made you an omelet. Extra cheese." He smiled. "I hear eggs are good for, um, hangovers."

Orihime was a bit surprised that Ichigo could actually cook. After she ate it was time for Ichigo to go home.

"I'll pick you up at five. Wear something nice." Ichigo's lips curved into his crooked smile. As he left the complex.


End file.
